1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charging member used in electrophotographic apparatus, and a process for its production.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic apparatus employing a contact charging system, it may come about that toners, external additives used in the toners, discharge products, paper dust and so forth adhere as a result of long-term service to the surface of a charging member provided in contact with an electrophotographic photosensitive member. Then, it has come about that the charging member the surface of which has come to be stained with such substances causes non-uniform charging on the electrophotographic photosensitive member and further makes electrophotographic images involve streaky defects caused by such non-uniform charging.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-080785 discloses a conductive organic-inorganic hybrid film formed by a sol-gel process, which film is composed of an alkoxide of a metal and/or semimetal and an organosilicon compound and in which a conductive filler stands dispersed. Then, in this Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-080785, it is noted that such a conductive organic-inorganic hybrid film has superior releasability to toners because it has a large contact angle to water.